These days, due to hectic life styles, people seldom find time to spend with friends and families thereof. In order to spend a quality time together, people may prefer to play indoor and outdoor games. These indoor and outdoor games bring people together and add a lot of fun to their life. Usually, members of a family prefer to play indoor games as the indoor games are easy to play, and are easily available.
Indoor games such as board games have been a popular source of recreation and entertainment, for young and old alike, for many generations. The popularity of the board games may also be attributed to fun and competition that the board games provide when people play a game thereon. For example, members of a family may pose as players playing an auto racing board game, thereby competing amongst themselves for winning a game in the auto racing board game. Accordingly, such board games offer a competition among the family members playing the game. Moreover, such auto racing board games allow members of a family to spend time together while playing the game.
Although the board games such as an auto racing board game allow people to have a lot of fun, such board games may become monotonous after some time. More specifically, conventional board games lack liveliness and are unable to add excitement to the game. Moreover, conventional board games are expensive since such games are sold with a plurality of racing elements, such as racing toy cars therewithin. However, inclusion of a plurality of racing cars within the board game may increase the overall cost of the auto racing board game.
Accordingly, there is a need for an auto racing board game that may prevent the auto racing board game from becoming monotonous after some time and may be able to add excitement to the auto racing board game while playing the same. Further, there is a need for an auto racing board game that is cost effective. Furthermore, there is a need for an auto racing board game that may give flexibility to players to play with their own racing elements that are not a part of the auto racing board game.